Patty Cake
by Kamie-Chan
Summary: Liz has feelings for Kidd but is too proud to confess so Patty brings it upon herself to be her sister's cupid! She even has his bow to help out. Let's just hope she has good aim. Other pairings included later. This is my 2nd story :D Please read
1. One Shot

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to attempt making a second story (a fairly short one 2-3 chapters). This idea was in my head like last year so it's quite old. But I hope you like it nonetheless.

AND don't forget to check my other story "No Refunds" I've replaced the last author's note with chapter 11 so please check it out :D

For those confused with the title a Patty cake (by UK and Australia) means a cupcake. I'm just making a pun with Patty :'D I'll get out now.

So without further ado….

* * *

**Patty Cake**

One Shot

* * *

It was an early school morning at the DWMA. Probably the earliest Patty had ever arrived at school willingly. The reason was because her sister was locked in the bathroom at their home 'getting ready.' It was nearing school time when Liz still had not exited so Kidd told Patty to go ahead without them.

Stein had yet to arrive to class so she was drawing happily in her notebook. Her theme today was drawing souls that looked like love hearts. She was coloring a soul orange when the classroom's door swung open to reveal her sister storming up to her seat beside Patty. An unpleasant frown marring her features as she sat down with a huff. Kidd was nowhere to be seen so she assumed he was in yet another meeting with his father. Patty smiled at her sister and was about to greet her before Liz cut her off.

"Urgh! He's such a stupid jerk! My time is wasted on that OCD brat!" Liz muttered. She took out her notebook and pen and flipped it to the back pages where she drew asymmetrical faces of Kidd. Her dark blue eyes narrowed in concentration to make them as ugly as possible. Or she was simply that bad at drawing Patty presumed.

Patty noticed Liz had taken up this activity a few weeks back after a previous fight with Kidd. Though Patty didn't blame her, drawing was fun.

"Ehehehe….What did Kiddo do this time Sis?" Patty asked in her chirpy tone. Kidd is lucky Liz was not crying or she would have wreaked havoc at the manor.

"I woke up at five Patty…FIVE in the morning! I spent three hours doing my make-up and deciding which clothes to wear to get Kidd's attention and once he does sees me all he said was 'Liz your eyebrows are so uneven and ugly'." Liz finished her rant mocking Kidd's tone. Liz groaned and crossed her arms on the desk as she laid her face down onto them, grumbling incoherently. Her dark blonde hair splaying over her arms and onto the desk in the process.

Patty petted her sister's back roughly like she was trying to comfort Kidd after and OCD episode. So that's why her big sis was late… She beamed down at Liz.

"Oh c'mon Sis! Cheer up! It'll be okay!" Patty soothed.

"Kidd is too focused on his OCD issues to notice that I love him." Liz mumbled, covering her face with her hands to hide her face that was becoming red from embarrassment. Liz didn't know when it happened but over the last few months she had been noticing Kidd in a whole new light. How gentlemanly he was towards her, how he cared towards them. For someone with such an impeccable eye for detail why was he so oblivious!

"He is pretty silly sis! Hehe! Why don't cha just tell him how you feel?" Patty suggested. Liz shook her head violently.

"N-no way! I've had men lined up to confess to me, I will not be the one to confess. Especially to Kidd, just to be rejected because he'll find something asymmetrical about me. I want him to just see me. Even just a little…" Liz sighs before continuing. "And tomorrow night Kidd is hosting a DWMA party at our house. I picked out a really nice dress but I just don't know." She grumbles lowly to herself, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Patty frowned at her sister. Where is her big sis that had confidence! She pointed at her meaningfully.

"Sis! Remember who ya are!" Patty shouted, a rare serious expression on her face.

"Who?" Liz asked with a pout.

"You're one of the former Thompson sisters of Brooklyn! You are beautiful, smart and tough! If ya want Kiddo, go get him! Dress up for the party and flaunt it!" Patty giggled, swiveling her hips in her chair for emphasis.

Liz cracked a small smile at her sister. Patty's attitude was infectious as she soon felt her anger dissipate. She gave Patty a one armed hug which Patty giggled into.

"You're right Patty, but Kidd is pretty dense. I don't even think Cupid could even get through his thick skull." Liz mused.

Liz might have said that light-heartedly however an idea struck Patty, an ingenious idea that she could help with her sister's love conquest. To be her Cupid! Ah this would be so much fun! To be cupid she would need Cupid's bow. Was it a real weapon? If they had to put up with Excalibur then surely! Her eyes brightened with resolve. As she watched Stein walk into class she was could not wait until class was over.

* * *

Once class was over Patty rushed towards the library, happily humming to herself. She was on a mission! She needed to find which section she was going to find a book about cupid. She walked past the aisle she usually frequented- the children's section, and was very tempted to grab a book. She found picture books more interesting than books with nothing but text. Boring!

Patty had a feeling however that the book she was looking for was the latter type of book. She would need help to find it. Who she needed was…

"Morning Patty!" Maka greeted. She was sitting down on one of the couches, a book occupying her hands. Same ol' Maka! Patty grinned at her.

"Maka~! Just the person I wanna see!" She sang.

"Did you need some help?" Maka asked. She slid a bookmark into the book she was reading before she stood up.

"Mhm! Do ya know where I can find books about Cupid or Cupid's Bow?" Patty inquired. Maka looked at her quizzically.

"Cupid or his weapon? Hmm I think it might be in the reference section. I'll help you find it." Maka volunteered as she headed towards the aisle in question, Patty in tow.

It took Maka a few minutes to locate the book. She hummed in victory as she managed to find its hiding spot, she turned to Patty.

"Here you go. It's nice to find you reading something so informative. Is it for an assignment?" Maka asked as she handed it to her. Patty squealed and hugged it to her chest then quickly stashed it into her shoulder bag before answering.

"Something like that, but it's a secret so don't tell a soul! Thanks for ya help Maka! Byebye!" Patty farewelled as she skipped merrily out of the library. Maka shrugged and returned to reading her book.

* * *

Patty hid on the roof to read the book. It was usually quiet around this time of day so she did not have to worry about any students finding her. She sat cross legged as she retrieved the book from her bag and placed it in front of her with a smirk.

"Alrighty let's see whatcha got for me book. Reveal your secrets!" She ordered as she began to read the contents.

"Cupid's Bow….named after its owner Cupid the Cherub-" She turned to the next page "….blah blah ah! This looks good!"

_To contrary belief Cupid did not use 'enchanted arrows' he used his own wavelength that took form of an arrow when he wielded the bow and drew it. Cupid used this method so he could never run out of arrows and once he did shoot the arrow the wavelength would go straight to the soul of the target._

Oh man this was so long! This would be far more interesting if it had more than one picture. The only picture was that of the bow itself. She could always draw some in there….No! She shook her head to focus before continuing.

_Once the arrow has struck the target she or he will fall in love with the first person they lay eyes on. For the person to lay eyes on the target they will also be drawn towards them. This is called 'magnetism. With this power comes a warn-'_ Patty stopped reading the page.

What did magnets have to do with anything she thought to herself in confusion. A thought bubbling in her mind where two people were connected with magnets. Well if the arrows didn't work she knew what her Plan B was going to be.

Patty continued to quickly scan over the pages for a location of the weapon.

…_To prevent Cupid's Bow from falling into the wrong hands it was decided that it was to be stored in the illustrious Weapon room at the DWMA under the protection of Lord Death…_

Piece of cake! And here she thought she would have to travel around the world. She stashed the book inside her bag as she made her way back inside. She roughly remembered where the room was, the perks of being Kidd's weapon was they had access to the corridors that were off limits. Since Kidd was not with her however she had to be sneaky. She pretended to be a ninja, like Tsubaki! Not Black Star of course, he would have managed to mess it up.

When she arrived in front of it she noticed there were several locks on the door. An evil smirk graced her features as she pulled out a bobby pin.

'_Psh they think locks like these will keep me out! No locked door is safe from me!_' Patty thought wickedly. She was a former delinquent after all.

It was not long until she unlocked them and crept inside. She was amazed at the numerous weapons inside. Remembering the picture of the bow from the book she scouted another wall for the bow. A small pink bow was hidden off to the side underneath a box. She smiled in victory as she retrieved it. It was fairly small for a bow. She figured it did belong to a cherub, it would of been quite comical for the little guy to carry an oversize bow.

"So cute!" She cooed, marveling at the bow. There were small hearts adorned across it. She traced a finger over them with a smile.

She heard the school chime go off which startled her out of her admiration.

"I better skedaddle." Patty said to herself as she stashed the bow next to the book. Thankful that the bow able to fit in her bag. She exited the door and made sure to re-lock it so no one grew suspicious. She whistled nonchalantly as she made her way back to the roof.

Once again the roof was sparse of students. The closest ones would be Kim and Ox who were downstairs. She was certain they weren't going to go up the stairs so she stayed where she was, though she could hear Ox begging Kim about something.

But now was not the time for eavesdropping Patty thought with discipline. She took out the bow and opened the book to the instructions on how to use the bow. She decided to practice her aim first before using it on Kidd and Liz.

"My lovely Kim! Please go to the party tomorrow with me? It doesn't even have to be a date! Please just give me a chance!" Ox begged. Kim rolled her eyes before leveling Ox with a glare.

Patty focused and pulled the string back.

"Please Ox I wouldn't date you even if you paid me! And you'd need a lot of money for that!" Kim hissed.

A small amount of Patty's wavelength turned pink and formed an arrow between the bow and string. It worked!

"But Kim…" Ox whined dejectedly.

In her enthusiasm that Patty was able to accomplish an arrow she punched one of her arms in the arm in a silent victory. Inadvertently letting go of the arrow as it darted upwards before it rebounded off the wall towards the bickering duo. Patty's light blue eyes widening to comical proportions.

"Ah Shoot!" Patty hissed beneath her breath.

"For the last time my answer is n-!"

Patty watched with a mix between terror and awe as the arrow hit and was absorbed by Kim. Her previously disgusted face had now contorted into a maiden in love. Ox was also in a daze… then again, he looked like a maiden in love before the arrow…

"Yes! Of course my darling~" Kim purred as she enveloped Ox in a passionate embrace which he was more than happy to reciprocate.

Patty observed the scene with shock, rubbing her eyes just to make sure what she was seeing was real. Yup, still being lovey dovey. She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

'_Yay! Yay! It worked! This is gonna be so freaking awesome!_' She squealed in delight.

She couldn't wait to make her sis happy… but she had to be sneaky about it.

-x- TBC –x-

* * *

A/N: And there you have chapter 1 folks!

Feel free to review and leave your feedback/suggestions/questions as it would be greatly appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-KC


	2. It Takes Two

A/N: Hey guys! I'm guessing not many people like this story but that's okay. Feel free to give me suggestions/pointers with my writing so I can improve!

So without further ado…

* * *

**Patty Cake**

It Takes Two

* * *

When Patty arrived home that afternoon she made sure to keep tabs on where Kidd and Liz were to make sure they did not get suspicious. She found Kidd in the ballroom making sure every detail was symmetrical for the party while Liz was debating over which accessories to use. So all in all they were pretty distracted.

Patty made her way to her bedroom that she shared with Liz. She kept Cupid's bow in her bag but stashed the book about Cupid under her bed. To make sure it was not found she placed Bacon- her pig plushie, on top of the book to guard it before leaving her room.

Her plan was to use the bow sometime during the party; and eventually decided that she would hide on the top of the stairs overlooking the piano room. The room was usually off limits during parties so Liz and Kidd would not mind meeting up there. She just needed to get them both inside that room then bam! Lovey dovey.

Her plan was perfect.

* * *

Throughout the next day's classes Patty could not help but giggle at her brilliant idea. Luckily for her she laughs pretty much all the time so no one grew suspicious of her. The girls were having lunch at that moment in the classroom. It seemed like the only topic people were talking about was the party to be held later that night. She decided to strike up the same conversation with the girls after she demolished a bag of chips.

"So ladies are you ready for the party?" Patty asked in excitement. She knew she was. Tsubaki nodded shyly before answering.

"Oh yes! I found a beautiful dress! What about you Maka?" Tsubaki asked, all aware of the small frown that Maka sported.

"I have one but Soul made fun of it. He said it looks matronly. We got into a fight so I'm ignoring him today and at the party." Maka stated while she nibbled on an apple. Liz rolled her eyes at Soul's antics.

"What would Soul know about dresses?! Don't worry Maka we're gonna make you look awesome." Liz promised.

* * *

School was over and the girls returned to Gallows Mansion. Liz decided that they should get ready for the party in her and Patty's room. Patty was propped up on her bed as she watched Tsubaki work on Maka's hair. Liz was in the bathroom putting the final touches on her outfit.

"All done with your hair Maka! You look so pretty!" Tsubaki complimented as she placed a brush down on the vanity. Maka's ash blond hair was now done up into a chignon hairstyle. She could not help but admire Tsubaki's handiwork as she turned her head from side to side. For tonight Tsubaki was wearing a simple dark violet peplum dress and it suited her lovely. She wore her hair in a high ponytail that cascaded elegantly down her back.

"Thank you so much Tsubaki!" Maka blushed at the compliment. Maka was wearing a short dark red dress with sleeves. Completely covered in beautiful black lace, that gave the dress an overall vintage impression. Despite Soul's insult she looked quite petite.

"Do you think I'm ready to knock Kidd dead?" Liz joked albeit unsure of herself. She had her hair in a cute French bun and was wearing a periwinkle gown that was strapless and reached the ground with a slight trail. One side of the dress however had a slit to reveal one of her long legs.

"You're so beautiful sis!" Patty squealed. She did not bother doing anything with her hair, it was too short to make it look elegant. She decided to wear a white babydoll dress and swapped heels for cowboy boots. Perfect for sneaking!

As the ladies were done getting ready they made their way towards the ball room, Patty set her plan into motion. She paused to look at them with an apologetic smile.

"Ah I forgot to get something! Go on without me!" Patty insisted as she excused herself. She looked over her shoulder and made sure they entered the ball room first before she made her way into the piano room.

Patty retrieved Cupid's bow from the storage compartment of the piano stool that sat innocently next to the piano. She knew no one would find it there. The only person to play the piano was Soul but it was very rare.

She donned a huge grin as she made her way up the stairs to her hiding spot. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

As always, Death the Kidd was impeccable when it came to parties. The décor was exuberant and brightly lit. It was like walking into a palace. There were many buffet tables with such a lovely variety of exquisite foods that left many of the guests salivating, quite a few were already stuffing their mouths as Kidd approached on the grand staircase. Kidd was wearing his normal outfit but from the looks of it, had been pressed into a pristine condition. He had such a presence about him that it did not take long until every guest had their eyes on him. Liz had to fight a blush she felt that was creeping onto her face. Kidd cleared his throat before speaking.

"Welcome everyone to the Gallows Mansion annual party. I hope you all enjoy the food, dance until your heart's content and please….don't put any of my possessions out of place... I'm looking at you Black Star." Kidd pointed out. His golden eyes narrowed in accusation towards the assassin.

Black Star laughed sheepishly at being caught as he hid a small bust statue of Lord Death behind his back. Tsubaki snatched it from him to return it to its rightful place with an apologetic smile then levelled Black Star with a disapproving frown.

Soul rolled his eyes at Black Star's antics before he spotted Maka on the other side of the room and began to approach her; in his mind he prepared an apology. When she noticed his proximity she turned on her heels to walk away. He rolled his eyes at her childish antics as he picked up his pace to catch her.

"Maka wait! Don't walk away from me… so uncool!" Soul complained. He grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. She shook his arm off however she stayed in place.

"What do you want Soul? To make fun of me some more?" Maka frowned as she crossed her arms, her heel tapping impatiently on the floor. Soul looked at her exasperatedly. His hands reached up and gripped his white locks in frustration.

"You're _still_ mad about that? Geez…I'm sorry I made fun of your dress. It actually suits your under-developed body quite well-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screeched. Delivering a nasty hit to Soul's cranium, sending him face down onto the floor. She huffed as she stepped over him to join her friends. Black Star knelt down beside him to inspect the damage.

"Man, you got owned." Black Star commented with a mouthful of stuffed turkey.

"Shut up."

* * *

After conversing with quite a number of esteemed guests Kidd was relieved to finally track down his friends and actually enjoy himself. It was not long until he found them conversing near a buffet table. He gave them all a warm yet polite smile.

"Ah, there you all are. I'm glad that you all could make it. I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Hmm…Where is Patty?" He enquired, briefly looking around.

"She forgot something and went to get it, she should be back soon." Tsubaki supplied.

"Oh Ox, you're a wonderful dancer!" Kim's voice cut in the conversation. They looked curiously at the scene of Ox dancing with Kim. Ox swooped her low passionately before he brought her up into an amorous hug.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day where Ox had a date." Maka commented to no one in particular.

Kidd nodded as he finally took notice of the ladies' appearances.

"And don't you ladies look stunning!" He complimented. Liz stood up and he noticed that her dress was not symmetrical. The slit on the side of her dress was glaringly obvious. He paused and glared at it with offense, his mind slowly began to go into OCD mode. "Liz…h-how…how…" He trailed off, his tone cracking from restraint. He could tell her eyes had narrowed dangerously at him.

'_Don't say it. Don't say it'_ Kidd pleaded with himself.

'_Don't you dare say it.'_ Liz thought.

"Disgusting!" Kidd spat out to his dismay. He covered his mouth with his hands but the damage was already done. Liz had already left before he could say anything further. He sighed as his eyes travelled to the remaining ladies, he was met with sympathetic yet unhappy frowns. Without a word he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Patty had begun to grow bored from waiting. Maybe she should check in the ballroom to see if anything was happening. She had lost track of the time.

'What time is it anyway.' Patty thought to herself as she retrieved her yellow phone from her purse. It had been 20 minutes, she also noticed she had a missed message from her sister, she quickly opened it.

_-Hey Patty, Kidd ticked me off again so I'm going to hide in the bathroom. Liz-_

'_Don't worry Sis, Patty's gonna make it all better!' _

The door opened to the piano room and she quickly placed her phone face-down beside her to sneak a peek through the stair rails to see who entered the piano room. It was Kidd. And judging by his appearance he looked quite forlorn as he sat down on the piano stool. His elbows rested on his knees as his hands were cradling his head. He let out a loud sigh.

"I'm garbage, absolute trash… I should apologize to Liz." He mumbled to himself.

'_This is perfect_' Patty thought with glee as she quietly picked up her phone from beside her, hoping her giraffe phone charm did not make a noise. She covered the screen so the light would not shine and typed out a text for her sister.

_-Sis, Kidd wants to apologize to you in the Piano Room. Luv ya __!-_ She clicked on the send button then stashed her phone back into her purse.

She raised Cupid's Bow and drew it back silently. A pink arrow appeared again and with a quiet exhale aimed it at Kidd and let go.

Kidd noticed the arrow a split second before it struck him, absorbed into his soul. His body relaxed as his expression went from regretful to love-struck. She could swear she saw a twinkle in his eyes as he stared straight ahead, off in a daze. It seemed he was pretty content not moving and staring off into space.

Now she waited for her sister to arrive.

* * *

Liz had been glaring at her phone for some time now after she received the text from Patty. She did want him to apologize but she was not ready to face him yet.

_'Maybe I should have just bought a symmetrical dress, but no other dress looked so perfect on me. Not that Kidd appreciates that anyway…' _She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard the door open, Maka walked inside.

"Liz? Are you okay? We're worried about you." Maka asked. Her tone was laced with concern. Liz sighed dejectedly before she answered.

"I'm still a bit mad…Kidd wants to talk to me in the Piano room but I really don't want to see his face at the moment. I know this is troublesome but could you find him and see what he wanted to say to me? I promise I won't shoot the messenger." Liz pleaded. Maka chuckled at the pun.

"It's not a trouble at all. Do you want me to Maka-chop him too for you?" Maka asked with an evil smirk, raising her hand for emphasis.

"That does sound tempting. But I'll pass on the offer for now." Liz chuckled softly.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while." Maka farewelled and left the bathroom.

* * *

Patty heard the soft clacking of heels approaching the Piano room; she perked up excitedly at the thought of how happy her sister will be when Kiddo is head over heels for her. She held her breath as the door opened. A small beam of light filtering in from the party.

Any moment now…

"Kid? Are you in here?" Called a feminine voice from below.

Wait….

_'That's not sis!'_ Patty internally screamed as she peaked over to see it was-

Maka.

Who was now locked into a romantic embrace with Kidd.

_'ASDLFJADLDSP!'_ A whole vocabulary of expletives came to mind however it was all a jumble in her head. As she was waging inner turmoil inside her head she heard them talking to each other.

"What lovely symmetry you have my dear." Kidd marvelled.

"Not as perfect as you darling." Maka cooed.

Patty looked at the scene with revulsion, resisting the urge to barf. Where the heck was her big sis?

It seemed like forever they stood there holding each other and saying lines so cheesy she could smother it over the macaroni she had for dinner. Speaking of she'll probably get seconds….

"Alright Kidd I got tired of waiting. What did you want to say-" Came a voice just outside the room before Liz walked in on their display of affection. Patty sat frozen as she saw her sister's expression. Liz's face differing between hurt and furious. She baled her hands into fists.

"You freaking jerk!" Liz spat. She turned on her heels to stalk out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Liz? What's Wrong!?" Patty could hear Tsubaki call out for concern, she heard other voices but they were too muffled.

Kidd and Maka left the room together holding hands. The scene had not gone unnoticed as she heard several gasps from the ballroom.

"What the hell Maka!" That voice definitely belonged to Soul and boy, did he sound angry. Poor Soul, guess she inadvertently messed his chances with Maka too. She was hopeless at doing anything right.

Patty curled up into a ball and tried to pretend that whole ordeal did not happen. She knew she let her big Sis down and she felt horrible for it. But she could not run away like a coward. She had to find a way to fix this.

Patty just hoped that Liz would one day forgive her.

-x- TBC –x-

* * *

A/N: Oh dear! How will Patty fix things?

Feel free to review and leave your feedback/suggestions/questions as it would be greatly appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-KC


End file.
